The present invention relates to a weft band with a carrier or looper for looper looms.
Normally loopers are undetachably or permanently connected with the particular end of the weft band by soldering or the like. Practice has shown that in operation such weft bands frequently break in the immediate vicinity of their connection area with the looper, because on the one hand the weft band ends passing into and out of the shed with the looper are subject to elevated vibratory stresses, and on the other hand have at this particular point undergone a material structural change caused by the heat action during soldering, by means of which a weakened or breakage zone has formed.